Happily Ever
by cheveuxrougefaux
Summary: The war is over and Ginny is going back for her sixth year as a seventh year with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Nothing is the same and war has taken its toll on everyone. Will anyone find home again? will update often. DG.
1. Nice one

**Before you read! Please read this story slowly, take your time! I've read it a bazillion times and slow is better than fast, plus you don't want to miss anything, right? Thanks!**

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. _This year won't be so bad, I guess_, Ginny thought. Her hair had changed over her years at Hogwarts from the red-orange associated with her brothers to a deep rose red that fell down to the small of her back. She had thinned out a bit due to Quidditch in the back yard, though like her mother, she was still only about five feet and two inches. Ginny realized that she would never be quite as thin as she'd liked, but instead accepted the muscular curves her mother had given her. She still didn't wear make up, for her bright green eyes and pink cheeks never seemed lacking.

Ginny sighed as she brushed her hair. _I know I don't look half bad, but I'm still no Cho Chang. Thank the gods I only have to live with her and Harry for one more year. Thank the gods McGonagall moved me up, I don't know what I'd do without Hermione and Colin for nine months by myself. _Ginny tossed the brush into her trunk before tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She scanned her room, checking to see if she had missed anything. She wouldn't miss her room or the house - they weren't home to her anymore, not after the fighting over the summer. Once the wounded had been healed and the dead mourned, Ginny, much like the rest of her classmates who fought, found that home was not a place but a feeling. That feeling had yet to return.

Noises from the kitchen told her that her mother and Ron were going at it again. _Typical_. A glass shattered on the wooden floor. _Ron really needs to learn how to control his temper, that's the third one this week._ Ginny figured that it was best if she headed downstairs before anything else was broken, so she closed her trunk, performed a shrinking spell, and tucked it into her pocket.

Ginny wasn't halfway down the stairs when her brother called to her, "Isn't that right, Gin? Whenever Bill had a girlfriend, mom never stuck her nose into their relationship! She never asked about sex or told them that they'd been seeing each other for too long!"

"Ronald Weasley I have never asked about your physical relationship with Hermione!" their mother fumed.

"Yeah? Well you might as well! I'm half expecting it with the prodding and the sneaking and asking Harry about whether he's interested in Hermione!"

"You know that I only asked Harry that because he's in need of a girl in his life! Ever since he," she now turned to face Ginny who was planted at the base of the stairs, "and Ginny broke up last fall, you know he's never been the same." Molly then gave Ginny the weirdest look Gin had ever seen – a mixture of oh-why-did-you-break-his-heart and I'd-give-anything-to-make-you-go-back-out-with-him. Ginny chose to roll her eyes. "You should be helping him find someone other than that slut Chang. She's no good for him, Ron! He needs someone…someone like…"

"Like you, mom?" asked Ginny, now bored.

Molly sighed, "If only I had been bon a few years later. But no, someone like Hermione! Someone responsible, caring, and someone who can take care of him. He deserves someone like that Ronald! And you should want it for him! Want him to be happy!"

"Am I not allowed to be happy with a girl?" Ron was now yelling. "Can I not be with someone without you butting in? Can i not have someone to be happy with without you trying to set them up with Harry?"

"No dear! That's not what I'm saying!"

"What are you saying, mum? Just get it the hell bloody over with!"

"Don't use that language with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Molly's face resembled that of a tomato, a flustered tomato. Ginny doubted she was even breathing.

Ron was quiet a moment, and looked as though he were solving a puzzle. He looked at Molly and said, "You know, mother, if I had half a brain, I'd think that you'd prefer Harry's happiness over your own son's!"

Molly's eyes bulged. "Well if that son had done half as much as Harry did in the war-"

"Just because Harry killed Voldemort doesn't mean that I didn't see as much death, that I didn't almost die a hundred times, that I didn't fight just as hard," Ron said, now almost at a whisper, his face pale.

"Ron, I-"

But Ron had already gone through the floo. Ginny looked at her mother blankly and said, "Nice one." Gin then picked herself up from the stairs and grabbed a handful of floo powder from a pot near the fireplace. "Oh, by the way," she said to Molly, who was still standing in the same spot, "I don't know if I've told you or not, but I'm not coming home for Christmas break, so happy holidays."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Going back to Hogwarts after the war was going to be odd, Ginny knew this. McGonagall was now the headmaster, and many teachers, including Snape, had been killed in the battles over the summer. There were only three quarters of the students from last year who were returning. The Ministry's list of who were actually in the Order spread through the news like wildfire, and surprisingly several names, including Snape's, had been on it, along with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, and Pansy Parkinson. Draco even managed to have his father sent to Azkaban for the second time.

Harry hadn't been the same after the war, and rightfully so. He spent the last three weeks of the summer in seclusion on a small island close to the Bahamas. He didn't write and no one tried to write to him. There were columns in the Quibbler that Harry had actually killed himself, that's how much people knew of him. When Harry did come back, Cho was the first one to know. They had fought numerous battles together and she was the first one to see him after he killed Voldemort. Up until this point, they have been inseperable, much to Mrs. Weasley's utmost joy… what? you couldn't see the happiness radiating from every pore back in the kitchen? No? Well anyway, no one knew it yet, but Harry had already proposed to Cho three days ago back in Harry's newly bought flat, where they plan to have the wedding reception.

The weirdest thing about going back to school after the war was that nothing looked the same anymore. Ginny was looking out of the window of the train in her usual compartment to herself when she came to this realization. Change had touched every inch of everything. The chocolate frog she was eating didn't taste as good, the smell of her pillow that she was resting her head on didn't smell like it used to, she was bored all of the time now, she and Dean Thomas broke up and she didn't care, the windows didn't fog up quite the was that they used to when the warm breath from your nose hit the cold glass. No, nothing was the same, but somehow, Ginny seemed alright with that.

As Ginny lay across the cushioned bench of her compartment and looked out the window towards the grey, drizzling sky and dreary evergreens, she was very unaware that although things would eventually return to normal, as she fully expected and hoped, normalcy was very far away.


	2. Yes, quite fancy

The train was about an hour into the ride towards Hogwarts when Ginny's stomach grumbled. _I should have taken something from home_. She dug into her robe pocket and found a few coins, some lint, an every flavor bean (grass flavored), and a piece of used gum on some paper. Taking the coins and shoving the rest back into her pocket, she figured what she had would be enough to get something from the cart. Ginny lazily lifted herself from the bench and stretched. The dreary weather was making her drowsy and she took a yawn before she opened the door of the compartment. She stuck her head out, looked both ways, and walked down the halls. The hallways were generally empty and as she walked past many of the cars, she could see that most everyone was asleep.

After Ginny had passed a few cars, she found where Ron, Harry, Cho, and Hermione were. She opened the door and found that Harry and Cho were asleep, Cho in Harry's lap, and Hermione had fallen asleep draped over Ron's lap. Ron was awake, just looking at Hermione. Ginny wouldn't be surprised if Ron was in love with her, the way he smiled at her when she came into the room or the way he would smell her hair every time she sat in his arms. Ginny wondered if she would ever find someone like that, someone who you could just hold and be held and be perfectly content, someone who felt like home.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Ginny whispered to Ron from across the compartment, trying not to wake anyone. "I'm going to the lunch cart now."

"Nah thanks, Gin. I'm all set."

"Okay. Hey Ron?"

"Yeah Gin?"

"I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't want any other girl to be my sister-in-law. You two are perfect."

Ron looked at her, very confused. Ginny just winked at him and turned to leave.

"Gin?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Thanks."

Ginny smiled and left the cart. The halls of the train were probably her favorite part of Hogwarts, even though they weren't in the building. They were heated to the point where it was perfectly cozy, no matter how many layers you were or weren't wearing. You could literally walk down the same hallway for fifteen minutes and still not be able to see its end. The rug under your shoes had just enough spring. It was the right color green, like the green of the grass in summertime just after being cut. There was always a lunch cart if you were trying to find one. In that train you knew for a fact that you were safe.

"Hungry, dear?"

"Famished, actually. Do you have any sandwiches?" Ginny really wanted a turkey on rye.

"One left. You lucked out, it's turkey on rye."

Ginny handed the grandmotherly woman her money. She continued walking down the hall, fully content on not knowing where she was going, sandwich in hand. Looking into the carts, she found that the first years were smaller than she remembered last year. _Which is funny, since I haven't grown since I was thirteen._ They looked just as scared as she remembered being when it was her first time on the train, only they didn't have to deal with Draco-

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Yes, quite fancy." He had that glint in his eye, the kind of glint that you were lucky to see from Draco Malfoy once in your life. The kind of glint that told you that he wanted something, but he wouldn't tell you right away, but instead keep you guessing until he was done having his fun.

"What are you up to?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you give me some of your sandwich."

"How much of my sandwich?"

"Just a bite."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Oh come on. I just went to the other lunch cart and she said she was out of sandwiches. Weasley, I will die without some sandwich."

Ginny looked at her sandwich, then at Draco. Again at her sandwich, then at Draco. She looked at her sandwich…

"Uh, dieing!"

"Oh, fine!" She tore off a corner and handed it to him.

He took a bite. "Uh! Turkey on rye! Come on Red! You couldn't have picked ham or something?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Well if you don't like it, then just give it back."

"No thanks, I'm dieing."

By the time Ginny was seated in some other empty cart on the train with Draco Malfoy, he had eaten half of her turkey on rye and had asked her three times if she had anything to drink. She didn't know what was going on with him. He was never this open. Ever. _Maybe it's because his father is in jail for good this time. Maybe it's because he likes you. No, Draco Malfoy doesn't like girls, he seduces girls. He's not seducing me…is he? For gods' sakes he ate half my sandwich! He is a weird one._

"Malfoy?"

"Weasley."

And right then and there it struck her. He wasn't just decent looking as Hermione had put it a few days ago. Draco Malfoy was gorgeous. His silver hair was shaggy and fell partly into his silver-blue eyes. His shoulders were broad and he was tall, filling out his robes nicely. Years of quidditch had done his body more good than Ginny could comprehend. Draco smirked. Ginny snapped out of it.

"I've never seen you like this before"

"What? You mean you've never seen me this hot before? Well thanks Weasley, but"

"Yes, Malfoy, your ego _has_ grown. I meant why are you acting like this?"

Draco just looked at her. "No one's saying I can't."

"Oh."

"Do you have anything to drink?"

"No."


	3. So do you So does everyone

Draco watched Ginny sleep, lying down on the bench across from him. Her rose red hair draped over his pillow that he lent her and spilled over the edge of the bench. He had never noticed how creamy her skin was; she looked like a porcelain doll come to life. She wasn't too tall or too short. Her eyelashes went on for miles. Her lips were small and round and slightly pink. She was smart. Ginny could stand up for herself and for those she loved. She was no longer the quiet, insecure girl that he knew before the war. Ginny had grown up.

She had given him some of her sandwich. That's what sealed it. He had seen her at the train station and he knew that she had physically changed in very good ways, but he hadn't expected her friendliness in the hallway. He really had been hungry, but didn't expect her to actually give him anything. Draco Malfoy was interested in Ginny Weasley.

She stirred and her skirt rose dangerously high. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Ginny opened her eyes, and catching Draco's glance at her legs, she pulled her skirt down. "They're called legs."

Draco cleared his throat. "I know a nice pair of legs when I see them, Red."

"Malfoy?"

"Red."

"Did you just say that I have nice legs?"

"No, I just said that I know a pair of nice legs when I see them."

"Whatever. Oh and Malfoy."

"Yes Red?"

"Don't call me Red."

"I'll try, Red."

Ginny made her way back to her original cart and gathered her things before exiting with the rest of the students. Once inside the castle, everyone filed into the great hall. The ceiling had been charmed to look like dusk, the glow of the sun just fading in the west. Ginny found Hermione and Ron and sat next to them at the Gryffindor table. At the head of the hall stood McGonagall, and the usually full table of teachers was empty. McGonagall pressed her wand to her throat.

"Attention! Attention! As you can see, there are no teachers behind me. We all wished that we would share this night with you, but as the school is still under repair from this summer, we thought it best to carry on with the construction. These areas have been clearly marked and are forbidden. Do not attempt to enter these areas, for the consequences will be swift and memorable. From here we shall begin the sorting hat process, then after dinner the prefects will show you to your respective towers. Oh, and as usual the Forbidden Forest is justly named, and any attempts to prove otherwise shall result in detention with no one other than myself. Now, let us begin."

After every first year had been sorted the feast appeared on the dining tables and the students dug in. Harry and Cho were sitting across from Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Congratulations on being moved up, Gin. It's a big deal" said Harry.

"Thanks, Harry. It'll be strange having all of you in my classes this year, not to mention that I won't be coming back."

"I'm very jealous that McGonagall exempt you from all of the standardized tests," said Cho, playing with something shiny on her finger.

"Yeah, well McGonagall also mentioned that if you fought over the summer then she would exempt you."

"Seems fair," said Ron.

"That's what I said - Oh my gods! Harry! And, and Cho! You, you're!" Ginny was tongue-tied as she came to the conclusion of the meaning behind Cho's diamond studded finger.

"Yeah," said Harry and Cho in unison, smiling.

After dinner had been cleared away, the prefects gathered at the head of the hall with the head girl, Hermione, and head boy, Draco. From where Ginny was seated she could tell that they were discussing something fairly exciting, seeing Hermione's stubborn, disgusted reaction and Draco's smug expression. The prefects looked thoroughly happy as Hermione nodded. The prefects dispersed back to their tables, telling everyone to be quite and to listen to the head boy and girl at the head of the hall.

Hermione gave Draco a look before pressing her wand to her throat. "I just wanted to say that this was not my idea and if we get into trouble for this-"

"Come on! Just tell us!" shouted a voice from the Hufflepuff table.

"Yes, well. Oh alright. Draco and I were asked by the prefects if we could stay here for a few hours before retiring, and well, we really didn't see the harm in it, so…"

Hermione didn't get to finish. Everyone was cheering, some already moving furniture around, others changing benches into couches. In fifteen minutes the hall looked more like a huge common room than a dining hall. Ron and Harry were engaged in a chess game while Hermione and Cho were talking beside them. Ginny was walking around aimlessly, half-heartedly looking for Colin. She was glad that Hermione had agreed to this. All through the sorting and through dinner everyone seemed to be tense, anxious. _We need a break._

This year would be more relaxed than others, Ginny could already tell. She recognized first year faces from the battle field, which meant that so did McGonagall. So many had fought, had seen their family and friends die. This kind of inter-house bonding was exactly what everyone needed.

"Hey, love."

"I was just looking for you, Colin. How have you been?"

"Alive. Have you seen Blaise? One glance of him on the train was enough."

"No. No cute guys back home?"

"Are you kidding? Of course there are. The only problem is that they're strait. Which is why I was wondering where Blaise was, I've heard that girls are no longer appealing to him."

"Well I hope that you find him and that he's just as queer as you are."

"Awe, how sweet of you," Colin kissed Ginny on the cheek and winked at her. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Go get 'em, tiger."

Ginny found a seat by a window and sat down. Over the hum of the students she could hear that it was raining and she opened the window. A cool breeze came through that smelled of evergreens and forest.

"You'll end up getting a cold if you don't close that window, Red."

Ginny looked up to find Draco standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets. She closed the window. "It smells nice outside, like trees."

"You look tired." 

"So do you. So does everyone."

Draco examined her and she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the plush chair. She had small bags under her eyes and her eyelids looked heavy. "Do you want get out of here?" He asked, surprising himself.

He had surprised Ginny as well. She looked at him, studying his face. Draco looked completely sincere. "Yeah."

Draco held out a hand and Ginny took it.


	4. Dont you dare

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

If Ginny learned anything about anything during the war it was to not ask questions and figure things out for yourself. She had seen Draco during the war and she could sense the fear radiating from him and his fellow Slytherins in the Order. He did not show that he was afraid, but she could tell.

One night at Grimwald Place Ginny and Draco were sitting in the kitchen. It was June and there was a thunderstorm brewing outside. They were the only two in the house, for they were both granted a leave of absence for two weeks. Ginny was sipping some tea and Draco was reading some book. Neither of them had said much to each other since they had arrived, only minor exchanges such as "You left your socks in the bathroom" or "There's an owl waiting for you in the kitchen, I think it's from Pansy." Civil was the reigning adjective over the two.

This particular night there was no where to go, no errands to run, no way to get out of the house in due to the lightning, just a kitchen table. Ginny had already changed into her pajama pants and a tank top and Draco still had his muggle shorts and polo on.

"Do you think getting married is worth it?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence and surprising herself for asking anything at all.

"Hmn?" Draco had heard it but he wasn't expecting it.

Ginny asked again, "Is marriage worth it? I mean maybe I'm being green but all marriage is, is saying that you're just going to hang around with that person until whomever dies first. Right?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm not married."

Ginny sighed.

Draco continued, "But I suppose if there was no one else to ever replace that person, why not 'hang around with them' forever?" Ginny just looked at him.

"You've changed."

"No, but my position and priorities have. Look, Weasley, I know I wasn't the nicest person before all this and I know that you and I both have lost people we care about, but never think that just because someone will eventually die that there is no point in putting time into that relationship."

"I'm loosing faith, Malfoy. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't think anything is worth anything anymore. I'm finding that it is easier to not care."

"Are you saying that you want to be let go from the Order?"

"I don't know what the fuck I'm doing anymore. I don't see colors; I only see wands and tactics and battlefields, dead bodies, severed limbs. I don't notice the wind on my face or a cut on my hand. War is not a good thing, Malfoy."

"It never is."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ginny just followed Draco down the hallways. Most of the lamps were not lit; only about every other one was aflame. Ginny didn't realize how much she had missed the castle while she was away. These halls were where she had spent the past five years of her life. She and Dean had their first kiss in that corner. It was by that portrait of the farmer that Colin told her that he was gay. Harry broke up with her in that classroom. She asked Neville to the Halloween dance back by that window overlooking the fields to the quidditch pitch.

The portraits were asleep, save a few, so few noticed that she and Draco were wandering. He led her up the stairwell to the astronomy tower, looking over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure that she was still there. The classroom door was unlocked and they stepped in.

Through the windows Ginny could see that the rain had stopped and the half moon was out, lighting the unlit room.

He turned to her. "Thanks for the sandwich."

"Oh, um, no problem."

"Why'd you give me some?"

"Do you want the truth?"

Draco thought about it, "Yeah."

"When we were on our leave this past summer you let me unload, my feelings that is. No one really gets the chance to listen to what I'm thinking, mostly because they're only talking to me in the first place to unload their own problems. I needed someone to listen and you needed some sandwich. Honest."

Draco looked at her, then every place in the tower except for her. "Like an eye for an eye?"

"No. Like a life for a life."

"Oh."

"And you did say that you would die without some sandwich."

"True." Draco stepped towards her, examining her.

"I couldn't let you die because you needed a sandwich." Ginny said, purposefully not looking at him.

"No, especially when you had one in your hand." Draco took the last few steps towards her so that they were only a few inches apart. Ginny was biting her bottom lip, looking down. Draco took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to him. "What would you do if I were to kiss you right now?"

"Don't you dare. We've both made ourselves venerable and to take advantage of that would be testing my ability to restrain myse"

Before Ginny could finish Draco had already brought his lips dangerously close to hers and she inhaled deeply. Millimeters from each other's lips and locking eyes with Ginny, Draco asked, "Then could I hang out here for a while?" Taking in the moment for what it was worth, Draco could smell her lilac perfume and the butterbeer she had at dinner. She was doing something to him, ever since he saw her sleeping on the train, but he couldn't quite place it.

"You're seducing me," Ginny accused, green eyes still locked with Draco's sliver blue.

"Is it working?"

"Does it matter?"

Draco considered his options. "Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Really," Draco more or less stated rather than asked. He wrapped an arm around her back, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Ye…"

He kissed her. It wasn't hard. It wasn't a peck. To Ginny it was a perfect first kiss, almost typical. It was soft and simple, to the point. He didn't force anything, but his grip, however, was firmly intended on keeping her right where she was. She had never seen Draco so venerable in her life. His guard was completely down, she could sense it in his chest muscles where her hands then rested. Draco was completely relaxed. Then, a few seconds later, she could feel something else, like the warmth from a flame on her lips, where she held her hands on his chest, and at the small of her back where his hand was. The warmth then began to grow as they, in unison, deepened the kiss. Warmth grew to heat which grew to an electric static.

Then just as quickly as it started, Draco pulled away, slightly confused at what he just felt. Ginny exhaled. _I was holding my breath?_ Her cheeks were red, and she mentally thanked him for holding her up. She looked up at a smirking Draco.

"What? I don't get any punishment?"

She smacked him. "Serves you right." Ginny, however, didn't make any attempt to remove herself from his arms, the static back to a glowing warmth.

Draco smiled a genuine smile and tightened his grip. "It's getting late, Red. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Good night, Draco." Ginny loosened herself and headed towards the door to the stairs. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder where she found Draco standing with his hands in his pockets, looking at her.

"Good night, Gin."

* * *

"You felt what? Mate you've changed."

"_I've_ changed? Blaise, at least I still find women attractive."

"Oh ha, ha. But really, if your father were free, you'd be running for your life."

"She called me Draco."

"Really."

"Really really."

"Well?"

"Well I called her Gin."

Blaise grinned. "You know what you have to do now that you love her, right?"

"No. What? Wait! Who said that I love her? Blaise I don't know whether or not you've been alive while we've known each other, but I've slept with girls who I don't even like. How do _you_ know that _I'm_ in love after one kiss?"

"You'll see. But for now you have to ask her to the ball next month before you loose her to some bum."

Draco was skeptical. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

Blaise waved his hands in the air. "Don't know, don't care. But to make sure that you do, we'll make a deal. You get Ginny-gin to go to the ball with you by next week and I'll ask Colin, however, if you don't, you have to go to the ball with me."

"What?!"

"You heard me! Draco if you can't get Ginerva Weasley to go to the ball with you, than there is no hope left in the world for our species."

"Fine. Deal." Draco was already regretting it.


	5. The love of my life

Ginny woke up the next morning thoroughly confused. She managed to take a shower, get dressed for class, and dry her hair before she couldn't help but think about him.

_What was that all about? And why did I enjoy it so much? What does he think he's playing at? I'm going to be just another notch on his bed post, and if that's what he's aiming for, well he'll just, he'll just regret it, is what! I won't be walked on. _She slammed her fist on the dresser and then looked around the room to make sure she didn't wake anyone. _Damn it, I even called him Draco! But he did call me Gin. Fuck._ Ginny rubbed her temples, she was getting a headache.

She grabbed her book bag from her bed and checked to make sure everything was there. _Potions, herbology, yep, yep, quills…what's this?_ A piece of parchment was wedged in between her books, folded a few times. Ginny took it out, skeptical, and unfolded it.

**Hey love,**

**Just wanted to make up for leaving you last night, so meet me in the dining hall for breakfast! And don't hit me when I show you what I got for you!**

**Kiss kiss!**

**Colin**

Ginny rolled her eyes, like she wasn't going to sit with him at meals anyway? She tossed the parchment into the waste basket and headed down to eat. The windows were open and it was warm outside. The breeze smelled of rainfall from the night before and lightly of coffee and pancakes from the kitchens.

She opened the double doors to the hall and spotted Colin talking to Ron, probably about quidditch or something, as Ron looked thoroughly into the conversation. Ginny walked over and poked Colin in the side.

"Hey."

"Hey, Gin. I was just talking to Ron about quidditch this year. You gonna try out?"

"Probably not. I'm not bad at home, but I'm not one for competitive sports, more of a competitive spectator."

"Oh, come one Gin! We're gonna need you this year!" Ron wasn't kidding either. He and Harry were the only really good players on the team.

"Sorry, Ron. Oh, food's out."

They sat down at their table next to Hermione who was talking to Luna and Colin slipped a small box into Ginny's bag.

"Hey Ginny, did you hear about the Halloween Ball?" asked Luna.

"No, why?"

"How could you not have heard? It spread all over the school last night!" said Hermione.

Ginny froze, "I must have been distracted or something. I did go to bed early."

"Well you really should know that they've, meaning McGonagall, changed the rules up a little."

"Like how?"

"Its girls ask boys."

….

"Shit!"

"Sorry, mate, but the deal still stands. You just have to get Ginny to ask you now."

….

_I frickin hate potions._ It wasn't even ten minutes into the class and Ginny had already:

1. broken a quill 2. gotten dust in her eye and 3. was placed to sit next to Malfoy.

"Come now, Miss Weasley. I've placed you next to the best student, you should be thanking me," said the new potions teacher Professor Quimby.

Ginny just stared at her.

"Whatever. Now, class, I'm going to put some notes on the board…"

"You heard about the dance, Red?" whispered Draco.

"Yes."

Draco just smirked at her.

"Now if you would please take out your text books, we can start with chapter one."

Ginny dug into her bag, using all of her energy to avoid Draco as much as she could. One top of her potions book was a small black box. _Oh, Colin._ She took out both her book and the box, opened her book, and opened the box under the table. Inside was a necklace, silver with a green stone and a note.

**Mother told me to give this to the special woman in my life.**

**No, I haven't told her yet, but I think that it would best on you.**

**Love.**

She put the note and box back into her bag and put the necklace on.

"Who's the necklace from?" asked Draco, a twinge of jealousy.

"The love of my life."

"You're welcome; I knew you'd like it."

"Uh! Now, Malfoy, there's no need to be jealous, Colin gave it to me."

"Miss Weasley, anything interesting to share with the class?"

"No, Professor, Draco was just clarifying the difference between amber and amethyst when used in the special potions on page five for me."

"Very well. Just try to be more discrete. Now when you mix..."

Draco turned to Ginny, "Nice save, Red."

"There is a reason why McGonagall moved me up."

"Now about that ball. Thinking of anyone in particular?"

Ginny caught on. "Colin, if he doesn't work up the courage to ask Blaise, but other than that I plan on attending by myself."

"Why?"

"Because who else would I ask?"

"Oh I could think of someone."

"Maybe you should ask them to the ball then."

"Well I can't very well ask myself, Red. Plus, incase you haven't noticed yet, I'm not a girl."

"Malfoy, you could get any girl in the entire world to ask you to the ball. Why would you ever want me to ask you?"

"Just give it a thought, is all. You don't have to ask me right this second."

"And what makes you think that I'm even going to ask you?"

Draco winked at her.


End file.
